SHOT
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex is Yassens son and gets shot when trying to escape from MI6. The assassin will do anything to keep Little Alex safe. Even if he has to train him to be an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Shot

"Alex, you need to go!" Yassen said in an urgent tone.

"Daddy, I can't, you've got to come!" People were closing in on them, about 35 men all armed with machine guns, dressed in navy blue as for England.

He put his arm up and 5 guards came forward, "take him to the safe !" The guards knew what would happen if they failed; death.

As a group they walked silently to the safe-house, one minute there was guards around the Russian boy. Next they were all dead, and he was pointing a gun at a child the one he's supposed to kill. "Put the gun down" a cold voice said. Slowly the man turned around and found a gun pointed at his chest. "Sorry." He managed to shoot the boy in the chest just above the heart.

(Yassen's p.o.v)

I was never more scared in my life to see my son go down by the MI6 man, quickly without hesitation I shot him twice: in the heart and brain.

I guess that was the task to shoot my son and leave, because the men left. "Get a doctor!" I shout out loud. "Little Alex stay alive" I whipped my face from the tears that was falling down my face.

(Alex's P.O.V)

I looked as blood pooled out around me, I wanted to shout to get my dad's attention but I couldn't, my breath hitched in my throat. Images flashed through my mind of: my dad, family, guards, and trips with Uncle John Rider.

(AN: hey I thought of this when I was racing (swimming) and now I finished writing it! Tell me if it is good)


	2. DADDY!

"Daddy!"

(Yassen's p.o.v)

I saw the men leave and hoped my son had made it to the safe house. Seconds later I saw doctors and nurses run out in the direction of the safe house to confirm my worst fears. One more doctor was running towards the small group, "what happened?" I demanded.

"Sir! Your son…. He …..h…he was ….shot! " my heart missed a beat.

I saw Alex on a stretcher pale and breathing not regular.

I knew what getting shot felt like but never in the chest, so I don't know how my Alex would feel. Slowly I walked into the medic hall.

"What is wrong?" I demand, "He is good stable sir. And is going to live it was over the heart

(Doctor's p.o.v)

Boss man was cold but not as cold when Alexei was with him and now he was out right cold so all I had to do was give him good news. "Get to work!" he snarled. Shaking slightly I did as I was told; I knew he saw me shake and he looked amused, as if fear survived him. But I knew that was wrong, he wanted his son.

Beep, beep, beep….

The heart monitor beeped saying he was alive but it was slow.

10 minutes later his heart gave out and now boss man looked close to tears which was a rare thing to see. He was cold but now glared at all of us, we were trying to get his heart beating.

Luckily we got it going…

I don't want to think what'd happen if Alexei had died…..

(4 days later)

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried the boy with blond hair.

"Daddy! I. WANT. MY. DADDY!" the boy kept yelling, quickly nurses ran in. one nurse left and went to fetch Yassen.

"Al!" he incased his son in a big but genital hug. Tears fell from the boys eyes on his dad's cheeks.

Even though Yassen taught Alexei English he was talking in fast Russian.

"Ssssshhhhhhh. Daddy's got you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 FLASHBACK

When Alex had hugged Yassen he got stuck in a flashback, Alex hadn't hugged him like this since he had been almost kidnapped.

*FLASHBACK*

I and my girlfriend Savannah Benton got crazy drunk, and all I remembered was that she and I were in bed. So we were afraid the child wouldn't be alright but he turned out alright.

After MI6 found out they had killed her in cold blood, so my Alex would have no mother.

"He's so adorable! What should we call him?" I could remember her voice sounded like bells ringing.

"Alexei John Benton Gregorovich." I had said softly. She nodded like she agreed.

"My little Alex" then there was a blood on her chest.

And in those last minutes she said; "Yasha Gregorovich make 6 pay f…..or….." her breathing growing slower. "Ma….ke…. them….. Pay…make him…..there …..worst enemy" then she went silent.


	4. Chapter 4 9 YEARS LATER

Chapter4 9 YEARS LATER

(AN: I am so sorry that all my chapters are short I have trouble writing I have a lot of ideas)

Yassen had trained his son, and told him that life is yours to control. You chose if that person is going to die, or live, chose to kill or torcher them.

Alexei Gregorovich was walking towards his home when a man appeared in a black suit walked in front of him.

"Stop" he said loud enough for Alex to hear. He didn't listen just kept walking. The nameless guy pulled out a black gun, quickly on instinct he stood in a fighting stance. Yassen and Alexei had done this all the time. He had mastered it and he was taught a lot of different fighting's, he was a mix.

A little ways away a man was watching the fight, but he had a camera on and was videotaping what took place.

'Man did this boy fight well' he thought.

The other people in the square were scared and stopped dead in their tracks because nothing like this had happened before.

BANG!

The gun went off, that is when all hell broke loose. Everyone started to run in useless circles and screaming their heads off.

The boy had won the fight, now he had the gun

"Good bye" the other man read the boy's lips. Then the trigger was pulled again that day.

MILES AWAY…..

Julia charlotte Rothman saw the video that her man had sent her.

"Talk to him" she said, "offer him money and, get his father we need them" Julia then hung up, and got ready for the party that was happening.

(BACK TO RUSSIA.)

"Dad" Alex asked. No answer, he checked in his pocket to see if his new weapon was with him.

"Dad?" he asked again then turned the corner and saw: their personal cook dead around food that he must of cooked.

"Alex we are only here to talk." A voice said

"What if I don't want to talk?" he growled out.

"You will or your dad will die" said the man.

"No you're the only one that is going to die."

Someone laughed it sounded more like a chuckle.

"Let him go" Alex said as he saw his father on a chair unconscious.

"So you can kill me?" he smirked, "no way"

"Whatever you say just be careful. I will send you flowers to your grave"

The man knew he grew up in Russia because he had accent. The father groaned.

"Shut the fu** up" snarled the man.

He saw Alex standing there with a gun in his hand, 'where did he get a gun?'

"To bad I do not want to talk" he walked over to the man and whispered the words of god.

"To loose one's life is too loose ones control" the words were chilling and he shivered. Damn that was a sign of weakness.

All the sudden a sharp pain was felt in his leg, then arm, then one on his chest.

Quickly Alex went to untie his father.

"Sorry I took so long."

Yassen smirked, "no problems. I will just keep him waiting next time. Now I need to go talk to someone then you'll be going with her."

Alex watched his father's retreating back.

Dumbly he nudged the dead man's leg, he is dead. Disposal team can get him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 of SHOT

The dad had talked his boss and now Alex was on a plane to Venice, it was incredibly long. He was taught to be alert and watchful.

"Sir would you like anything?" a young lady asked with an American accent, he shook his head and looked away. But as the lady left he felt her watching him, as if she knew him even though he didn't know her.

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing please put on your seatbelts, and be prepared to land" the pilot said, even though Alex was a passenger he could've flown himself. Any son of Yassen's had to know to fly a helicopter.

He had walked through the pass thing and was aloud in the country. He saw sign that said 'Alex G 'they had decided it was too dangerous to put his whole name on it.

'Damn!' he thought as he saw 20 men walk towards him, why can't I catch a break? He thought also.

"You Cossacks son?" the leader asked, the teen shaked my head 'no 'even though he was lying.

Before the guy knew it he was fighting a kid, but the kid was stronger than him "get him!" snarled the man and that's when all hell broke loose the second time that week. Alex blocked the men's punches and kicks, and threw some himself.  
"You are Cossacks son aren't you? Because I only know 1 person who can fight like that!" he said pointing at the teen and the unconscious men around him. "You are lucky. I have to be somewhere so let me go" the teen then walked away as if nothing happened.

(Russia)

He had let his son go see Julia Rothman, his boss.

He had let his son become what he was.

He had let the people that weren't good his one and only son. It was for the better good he thought, but he had a bad feeling about it. Slowly he grabbed his gun and went to go for his mission in America: he had to kill the president because he had used SCORPIA to win the election. And he never paid them his ransom, and had to be dealt with. And everyone knew what happened if you didn't pay SCORPIA.

(Venice)

Before he had time to do anything he was shot with a dart and he was asleep before he hit the floor. The guards/ work men picked up the teen and put him in a cell. They kept one person on active duty to look after the brat.

(Alexei's P.O.V)

"Uh" I grunt as soon as I wake up from the dart. Wow what's the point to go get a job if I can't even get knocked out of it?

They took all my weapons except 2. I grin and get the paperclip that was in my finger I take it out. Picking the lock was easy, easy as taking candy from a baby! After the lock w3as picked I knocked out the guard and took his guns and weapons. The building was the easiest place to get out of!

I walk away and pickpocket a good looking rich guy. He barley did anything, just swore and walked away. I got on a boat and traveled on the cannel to the farthest place and left Italy.

(America)

Slowly the assassin got his sniper ready he saw the guy and got ready for the cue.

5….. Take aim

4… he starts to talk

3… the cue is almost done (cue is when one guy lights a cigarette)

2….

1….. BANG!

The politician drops dead with a bullet in the head.


End file.
